Losing Brought Me To You,
by AaronThomasMcAvoy
Summary: After losing a bet on a Quittage match, Harry potter finds himself pretending to be someone else at the new gay club down in Hogsmead. What will happen when someone Harry's very familiar with is there as well? and could this possibly be who Harry truly is? Read and find out! Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Oops sorry not me, I do not own Harry potter sorry. **

" ugh, I was so sure they'd win" Harry said with a sigh as he sat back down on the chair near the fireplace. " No one can beat the Chudley cannons mate!" Ron said merrily as he took the seat across from Harry. They looked around the common room then, no one aside from a few 6th years were around. " Where'd Hermione go off too?" Harry wondered out loud as he scanned the room searching for his friend, once he and Ron had announced they would be listening to the quittage match Hermione gathered her work and headed off, they hadn't even noticed she was gone until after the game ended.

Scratching his head, Harry stretched out on the big cozy chair he was sitting in, relishing in the heat the fire was covering him in. It was the beginning of October and already the castle had a deep chill within it causing many students to bundle up and take shelter by the fire. " So, about this bet" Ron said from the other chair, Harry turned to find him smirking at him.

" Oh no, you're giving me that look" Ron cocked his head to the side much like fang thought Harry amused "What look?" Ron asked curious. " The look that means, I'm going to make you do something your gonna hate and by the way I'm really Voldemort in disguise"

Ron flinched at the name but otherwise grinned, Voldemort was finally put down once and for all last year and though some habits were hard to break, the wizarding world were slowly embracing this changing new world without an evil dark lords shadow hanging above them, as a result, many organizations and causes emerged. It was as though Voldemort put the wizarding world in the dark ages and now was the time for deep enlightenment. There were talks about being more accepting of muggles, granting amnesty to certain creatures such as werewolves and centaurs as well as wizards and wizards embracing themselves for who they are, which included their sexuality.

The changes were weird at first but now became more prevalent all around them, with talk of letting certain creatures with magic capabilities attend Hogwarts in the following years as well as starting a gay straight alliance for the students of Hogwarts. In hogsmead a new bar opened which all though open to anyone, was mainly for witches and wizards who fell under the lgbt spectrum, it was usually a coffee house with nice music and smoking pipes but with the help of magic of course, on the weekend it became one of the hottest dancing clubs for lgbt members and party go-ers alike.

"Ha, yeah mate, you'll probably hate me for this…": Ron trailed off with a small smirk forming on his lips. Harry shut his eyes and rubbed his scar " arg, just tell me already, your worse than old Voldy" Ron gave a laugh and after glancing around cast a privacy spell so he wouldn't be heard. " You know that club down in hogsmeade, the gay one?" Harry gave Ron an odd look " Yeah, the singing phoenix, what of it?" he asked curious as to why Ron would ask him about a gay bar. " I dare you to go there tonight, and pretend to be gay" as he finished his sentence Ron burst into a fit of giggles causing Harry to wonder why he should be the one who had to pretend to be gay and not his friend who was giggling like a school girl. Harry rolled his eyes at his friends antics as he stood up and squared his shoulders " Okay, I'll do it"

**Sorry the chapter is so short but I just really wanted to set up the story. I plan on updating once a week, please favorite and review. -Aaron**


	2. Finding His Courage

**Disclaimer****: Sorry still don't own Harry Potter. **

Harry stood outside the small grey stone building before him,the stone was enchanted to shimmer with rainbow colors reminding Harry of a dragon egg, in dark black letters it read the singing phoenix while a metal sign of a phoenix shooting rainbow flames stood above it. He could hear the steady beat of the music coming from the door, it seemed they had put a muffliato spell so as not to bother anyone in the small town.

Nervously he shuffled on his feet to fight off the chill which had since been building since he left through the secret passageway from hogwarts. He knew somewhere near Ron was watching him and waiting for him to make his move, Ron had insisted he sneak out with Harry so that he could see that Harry was going to go through with it, however since Ron was wearing Harry's invisibility cloak, Ron could not be seen.

As he was lost in his musings, a group of wizards and witches walked past and headed towards the grey door, they were all laughing and smiling making Harry feel like he wanted to be apart of the group, they all looked like they were having so much fun. As he took a step forward his stomach began doing flips and he started to sweat, suddenly, a hand came to his shoulder forcing him to turn around. " Are you gonna go or what mate, I've been standing over there for forever freezing my blugers off if you know what I mean" Ron said. Harry backed away in surprise, "Sorry, I thought you left already" Ron shook his head " No, I wanted to make sure you were going to go through with it" Harry glared at Ron, " Of course I am, I'm not gonna weasle out" " Then get a move on then!" Ron shot back.

Harry sighed again and began walking to the door, " I'll leave the cloak by the passage so you don't get caught by Snape or something when you come back" Harry nodded his head in understanding and took a deep breath. Finding his Gryffindor courage, he squared his shoulders and walked towards the door. " Hey Mate, you might want to disguise yourself with a glamour, wouldn't want people to think the chosen one is queer" Ron said from somewhere off in the distance. Harry nodded and changed his appearance with a wave of his wand and walked towards the door once more.

The door opened before he even touched the handle and a burly looking man looked him over before stepping aside, Harry looked back as the door closed and gulped. " You'll find the club upstairs to your right" said the man, Harry nodded and walked where he was told.

As he neared the stairs he could hear the heavy pour of music blaring from above him, the beat was pretty catchy and Harry found himself nodding his head to the beat. As he walked up the stairs, various couples in various states were found kissing among other things. Harry tried his best not to look and kept his head down, as he approached the top of the stairs, he became confused, all that was before him was a black stone wall, though he could hear the music as if it was right in front of him, he could not see anything.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from behind him, " First time here I take it?" the voice sounded strangely familiar causing Harry to turn around, he gasped as his eyes found the familiar stranger. " Are you okay?" the person asked while looking at him as if scared he would faint. " Okay, so I think it's safe to say it's your first time at a gay club, or at a gay scene ever, right?" Harry could do nothing but nod at the figure before him

" How about I help you out, I'll show you how to get in, where all the good, clean hook up spots are if you want, and I'll even let you dance with me" he said with a smirk. Harry gulped " Um...I'm not sure if that would be a good.." " You've got a boyfriend then?" the figure said with a frown. " No!" Harry yelled out. " I mean, um, no, no I don't" The figure smiled and offered his hand for Harry to shake.

" Are you new in town? I don't think I've ever seen you around before, I'm Malfoy by the way, Draco Malfoy"

**Bahaha anyone figure it was Draco? I guess it was sort of obvious since I have them listed in the characters section right? Anyway I know I said I'd update once a week but I really want to get the ball rolling with this story so I'm just going to update as I please. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! - Aaron. **


End file.
